Goodbye
by QueenofTheShire71
Summary: In the midst of quiet afternoon silence, Mr. Todd comes upon a realization that revenge may not be everything he cares for. *New chapter added upon request. Now complete*
1. Chapter 1

_It was just another quiet afternoon in Mrs. Lovett's pie shop on Fleet Street.. The last of the lunch rush had finally left, leaving Mr. Todd time to lose himself in his thoughts of finally getting his hands on the bastard Judge Turpin... And thoughts of... Her? He'd been thinking of his baker, his partner in this sick and twisted thing they called a business, for some time now, and it shocked him.. When he'd close his shop at night, and close his eyes to rest, he'd dream of revenge.. He'd dream of finally killing the bloody judge like he'd always wanted.. But instead of seeing Lucy's golden face, her blue eyes and beautiful yellow hair, he'd see Mrs. Lovett in her place, gazing up at him with utter adoration and pure love... He'd see her and Johanna laughing together.. He'd see his little girl's utter joy of finally having a mother... _

* * *

><p><em>"No," he whispered to the emptiness of his shop. "I- I can't do this.. I.. It's Lucy I love.. Not Nellie... Not-.." He paused with a slight jump. Did he just say Nellie instead of Mrs. Lovett...? He did... He never, ever called the baker by her first name.. He hadn't since he'd been Benjamin Barker.. That man was dead, though.. The demon barber Sweeney Todd was in his place, and it seemed, that he did indeed love the little baker.. "Life is for the alive my dear... We could have a life, us two... Maybe not like I dreamed... Maybe not like you remember... But we could get by..." Her words echoed through his mind with a certain finality.. He hadn't felt more sure of anything since the moment he'd escaped that living Hell.. They would have a life.. And they would get by... His gaze wandered over to the picture of Lucy and Johanna that he always kept on his desk. He gave a faint, sad smile. "Goodbye," he whispered to them.. Then, with a sigh, he went out of his shop and down to his baker's, to tell her that they would indeed have a life by <em>_the sea.._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's note: This little one shot just popped into my head! I had to write it down. It's much happier than my multi chapter fic. "Poor Soul Poor Thing" which I will update as soon as I can! Hope y'all liked this one though! <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_Mrs. Lovett was busy rolling out the dough for another batch of pies when she heard the door to her shop open. She looked up quickly and beamed, about to say hello to the new customer, but then her smile melted into confusion. "Mr. T?" She really was confused.. Sweeney hardly ever came down from his shop, and if he did, it wasn't to speak to her; only to deposit his bloody shirts for her to wash. "Did you need somethin' love?" she asked him. _

_"Yes," he responded. "I do, as a matter of fact." Nellie watched as he walked completely into the shop, and straight toward her. She dropped the rolling pin she was holding noisily on the counter, and backed away on instinct. 'He knows,' thought the baker. 'He saw her outside the shop! 'E's gonna kill me!' The "her" she was speaking of, was of course Lucy, his darling wife, who he believed dead, when in fact she was very much alive. She was just a beggar on the streets, gone insane by her arsenic poisoning. Mrs. Lovett had failed to mention that one little gem... And now he knew-! Her frantic thoughts were cut off by his next words. "Nellie," he spoke her name.. Her actual NAME! She looked up at him, her chocolate brown eyes shining. "Yes, Mr. T?" He was very close to her now. His hand touched her cheek, and she felt as though she might pass out. She had never gotten this sort of contact with the demon barber, even when he had been Benjamin Barker. "I love you," he said it with utter certainty, and it made her heart stop for a moment. "W- What?" She managed to gasp out the question on a breath. Her dream.. It was coming true! "I love you," said Sweeney with more of his usual gruffness. It was a tone he used when he thought she was being silly. "I want a life with you.." He frowned, as though it was her fault. It was, really, for making him love her when he thought he never could again._

_Nellie stared at him for a time. She was completely speechless. She suddenly felt like her seventeen year old self again, dreaming of when the handsome Benjamin Barker would say those same exact words to her. It had happened, but the man standing before her was not Benjamin Barker. He was Sweeney Todd. And she had just fallen in love with him all over again. Before she could stop herself, she launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she hugged him tight and buried her head in his chest. She felt him grunt and stiffen, then she heard a soft chuckle as he hugged her back, and kissed her wild mane of red curls. "Silly woman," he said softly. "You're a bloody wonder.." All Mrs. Lovett could do was give a breathless laugh and grin. She was his. At __last.._

* * *

><p><em><span>One year later<span>_

Nellie Todd soothed her infant son Daniel as he cried in her arms. She was tired, and heartbroken.. Sweeney Todd was gone. The love of her life. He had stormed out in a rage after he finally found out her secret. He had screamed at her.. Hit her... Called her derogatory names, and accused her of seducing him away from Lucy's memory.. That was completely untrue of course, and she'd defended herself, though it had cut her deep. Something wet hit her gown and she jumped a bit when she realized it was a tear. She was crying, her tears mixing with those of her infant son. He wanted his daddy back as much as Nellie needed her husband. She turned quickly when she heard the door slam open. Sweeney Todd stood before her, looking the same as he had the day he left, whereas she felt she aged ten years, and she looked terrible. "You lied to me," he said by way of greeting. She flinched and looked away, clutching Daniel to her breast. "I love you nonetheless, you stupid woman..." He shut the door behind him and walked toward his family, taking them in his arms. They were a happy family once more. For the first time in fifteen years, Sweeney Todd felt complete.. And happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I told y'all I would update this story and I did! Now it's really done! Hope y'all liked it! <strong>


End file.
